1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connector assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to connector assemblies in which light can be converted to electricity and electricity can be converted to light.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use both light and electricity to transmit signals. While electricity can be transmitted quickly, light can be transmitted even more quickly. In applications in which signals need to be transmitted extremely quickly, it is preferable to use light to transmit signals. Light can be transmitted by fiber optic cables or by fiber optic traces (“fiber traces”) arranged on or embedded within a circuit board. In applications in which the signal is transmitted over long distances, it preferable to use fiber optic cables. In applications in which speed is important, it is preferable to use fiber traces where cabling is not applicable.
It is known in the art that, when light is used to transmit signals, it is sometimes necessary to convert light into electricity in order to easily modify the signals. In some applications that convert light into electricity, the electricity is converted back into light. Prior to the present invention, it was not possible to provide a pluggable connector that transmits light signals in fiber traces on or in a circuit board defining a first plane to electric signals in a second plane that is perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the first plane in a reliable and consistent way.